moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aloreli Kathran
"The chilled air and frost never bothers me. It's my life blood and who I am." Aloreli Kathran is a Death Knight that was once sworn to her half-sister, Sylest Darksun as a protector, now, she's unbound by any vows and broke from the Darksuns, officially adopting her last name, Kathran, fully. She now works with Veladae, her former mate, and Sylest to hopefully end current threats. =Description= ---- Aloreli is average height for her kind, but that doesn't make her any less imposing. Her body would be rather lithe and thin, making it a wonder how she wields her armor and weapons so easily in undeath. Her skin would be a mummified gray tone from being buried in snow and ice in death. On her torso, she has a patched over hole, where her heart once was in life, only to have it ripped out by a cultist to bring her to her death. Ice and snow generally cover her body and her hair, like her eyes are a pale, icy blue color. Armor Aloreli is almost never without her plate armor. Over the years she's gone through several types of armor, each she'll wear depending on what the occasion is. If she is going into a scourge infested zone, she wears the armor she had when under the Lich King's command. Dark Blue and black plate that resembled the armor of Instructor Razuvious with a hood over her head. If a memorial service, she wears a black cloth gettup with a gray shirt to hide her scars. If going to battle, she wears her current armor, icy blue and black plate emblazened with runes. A hood over her head and ice glinting along the plates. Arms Aloreli is a death knight, therefore her preferred weapon is her runeblade. Over the years she's had three runeblades in the greatsword family while only two in the one handed blade category. Her first runeblade was the standard issue for death knights under the Lich King's command. A long sword with red, blue and green runes emblazened on the flat of the blade. Her second runeblade was made by her second wife, Alycae, this runeblade she refuses to now use. It was long and made of primordial saronite as well as shadowfrost shards from Icecrown, the runes on the blade being much larger in number. Her current runeblade is of her own design, a long two handed blade infused with frozen energies and mostly contains frost runes along the blunt of the blade. For her one handed swords, both are sheathed on her belt at all times, each coated in frozen energies and only frost runes, clearly only there as a backup should she be disarmed of her main blade. =History= ---- Aloreli was born as Valeynei, however for the longest time she was unaware of her true last name, having just taken Darksun due to that being the last name of her "adopted" step-mother. She was a bastard and born in Eversong Woods. She knows little of her birthmother, until recently when she met her birth mother in person, a mage named Sylvarie. The step-mother she knew was an argent templar, however her true step-mother, who's name she doesn't recall, was a hunter. Her father was a warlock just as her half-sister is now. Her father had died only a year after she was born, along with her birth mother, leaving her alone with her step-mother. Youth As a young girl, Aloreli was highly misanthropic. She hated people, she hated visitors. She wanted to be alone. She was always in her room, avoiding her step-mother who hated her for being a bastard, reading books scrolls, tomes and anything she could get her hands on. She was a bright girl, but horrible in social skills. When she was 13 in human years, she was recruited to the Kirin Tor. The Kirin Tor On her 13th (human years) birthday, she was approached by an elven mage, who's name she never got, while at home with her step-mother. While in the Kirin Tor she trained under an elderly male human named Eroneus. The man was her mentor and the father she never had. He trained her rigourously for years. While with the Kirin Tor she made friends with Ithilia, a high elf; Aela Nightbreeze, a highborne; Davos Greenhammer, a human and Gorian Grethan, another human. For numerous months she began to date a woman named Katherine Xenarie, a human from Southshore. During this time she also took up a new last name, Kathran, a bastards name as she called it. However after at least ten years, the old man grew ill leaving her to do her last bit of training under an angry dark iron dwarf named Sorena Firekeg, whom she hated with a passion. It was only weeks before Eroneous made both Katherine and Aloreli magi of the Kirin Tor as his final act on his deathbed. She took up a one handed blade, a bastard sword that she called "Frost's Reach" due to her efficiency in frost magics and its frozen looking glow. After awhile, Katherine had left to Southshore to take care of her ailing mother while Dalaran was moved to the sky above Northrend. It was here Aloreli met Veladae, a paladin of the argent crusade and for a few years dated her before the turning point of her life occured. It was at scourgeholme this happened, armed only with her bastard sword, now named "Death's Kiss", she was struck down. The Heartless The title "The Heartless" comes more than from her personality. After dying, the cultist who killed her removed the heart from her body and replaced it with necromatic bonds, causing her to be even more loyal to the Lich King than normal. Her body was thrown into ice and snow, preserving it better than most death knights to the point that, even in undeath, most of her organs can, if she so wished, work as she if she were alive. Life After Death After dying at Scourgeholme, she was raised by cultists and served the Lich King. In death she was an overseer in the Forge of Souls, a job she was rather good at, ordering the lessers around as she beat the unfaithful. She was loyal to the Lich King until his death and nine out of ten times, that was bad. It was only when the Ashen Verdict attacked the forge did she break while mid combat with another elven death knight, whom, to her surprise, spared her. She left the Forge and went to the Knights of the Ebon Blade where she decided to choose her own path, going to Acherus, replacing her armor and leaving to Southshore where she stayed in disguise as a high elf with her former lover and soon after, first wife, Katherine. It wasn't until the forsaken plagued southshore did she leave, and after that, all of her anger towards the forsaken that rose over the years burst as she dropped her disguise and decimated a good portion of the forsaken in the area, leaving only a few alive to warn their commander of what will come should she find whoever ordered the plaguing, which, to this day, she searches for still. She wandered for years before heading to Silvermoon, where she met up with her half-sister, Sylest. For years now since the beginning of the cataclysm, she protected her sister and did her best to help out. Only until the end of the Pandaria campaign did she decide to swear herself to her sister, only to remove all vows and ties to the family after Draenor was opened after the events of the Dark Portal. After numerous events, her life was ended and after months as a spirit, she moved on, however her essence remains with her sister as protection. =Personality= ---- Aloreli's personality is odd, she almost seems that she isn't really a death knight. Her personality can very among those she talks to. To those she cares for, she is kind and rather generous, however regardless of it all, she has a short fuse. If that fuse is set off, she'll become as cold as the ice on her body. Beliefs As for beliefs, Aloreli is highly agnostic, she recognizes there are forces out there, but she doesn't follow them or join any church mostly due to being a death knight. Quirks Aloreli's main notable feature is how "alive" she seems for a death knight. If she's calm, her eyes would seem more like a high elf's than it would be a death knight's, but the more angered, the more they glow and the thicker the ice on her body becomes to the point a small storm could form around her. Relationships Aloreli has few friends, the only ones among them are Veladae, a death knight who she served with and loved in life. Her first wife, Katherine, as well as her two twin sons died at Southshore with the plaguing. Category:Blood Elf Category:Death Knights Category:Characters